ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivian Blackadder
|died= |status=Unknown. |gender=Female |portrayed=Robyn Lively |first-jag=Ice Queen (episode). |la=show |last-jag=Meltdown (episode). }}Vivian "Viv" Blackadder is a former FBI agent who for a time was an NCIS Special Agent and also a member of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team as well as the first ever female partner of NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Biography Pre-Series Born to an unnamed mother and father in an unknown State of America, Viv also had an younger or older brother named Rex Blackadder and lived a relatively happy or content childhood of some sort. As an adult, she joined the FBI and worked for them as a Special Agent, presumably participating in field work. However in October 2000, Rex was one of the fatalities in the U.S.S. Cole tragedy which ultimately prompted Viv to quit working for the FBI for good. Left greatly devastated by Rex's death while also swearing revenge against the terrorists responsible, Viv later applied to join NCIS and after passing the necessary checks and receiving the necessary training at FLETC, was eventually assigned to the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. where she subsequently joined the NCIS Major Case Response Team led by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Viv presumably also becoming the third member of the main NCIS team and also the partner of fellow NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, DiNozzo having joined the team presumably a few months earlier after resigning from the Baltimore Police Department. JAG Season 8 Occupation Personality Appearance Abilities Firearms Reading Deer Tracks Relationships with Family Rex Blackadder Relationships with Fellow NCIS Colleagues Leroy Jethro Gibbs Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard Abigail "Abby" Sciuto Caitlin "Kate" Todd Behind the Scenes Viv Blackadder was played by American actress Robyn Lively. Unfortunately, the character of Blackadder didn't go down with the test audiences who watched "Ice Queen" and Meltdown". As such, Viv was written out of the series altogether with Lively being dropped from her contract while JAG creator/Executive Donald P. Bellisario remarked in an interview that he thought Lively was too "soft". When Season One of NCIS officially began, the position left by Viv's departure went to the newly created character Caitlin Todd played by American actress Sasha Alexander. Following Kate's death in the Season Two finale, "Twilight two years later, Ziva David played by Chilean actress Cote de Pablo took up the position and after Ziva's departure in the Season 11 episode, Past, Present, and Future (episode), Eleanor Bishop played by American actress Emily Wickersham later took over the role and has maintained it to this day. Trivia *Viv and her successor, Kate Todd are the only two members of the main NCIS team who do not know anything about Gibbs's first family due to the fact that by the time that the NCIS Season 3 finale episode, Hiatus Part 1 (episode) and Hiatus Part 2 (episode) had aired, Viv had long since left the team and Kate had been killed in the Season 2 finale, Twilight (episode). *Along with fellow NCIS Special Agent Don Dobbs, Viv is the only female character whose fate after Meltdown (episode) is not known. In addition, both she and Dobbs are the only two characters from the backdoor pilot have not appeared in any of the episodes of the main NCIS series nor have they been mentioned since then so their respective fates are currently unknown. Category:Americans in JAG Category:Recurring Characters in JAG Category:NCIS Agents in JAG Category:Former FBI Agents in JAG Category:Former NCIS Members